The present invention relates to tanks for storing gas in a road vehicle applicable whatever its type of engine, and in particular applicable for storage of gaseous hydrogen and/or the storage of gaseous oxygen in a fuel cell vehicle.
One of the problems posed by the storage of gas on a vehicle is the danger of explosion in the event of accident to the vehicle, in the event of damage to the tank and/or in the event of an excessively high pressure rise. Discharge valves have already been proposed for liquefied petroleum gas vehicles in order to allow the gas to leak progressively since it is necessary at all costs to avoid the risk of explosion caused by the simple abrupt pressure release of a large quantity of compressed gas. Though this solution is suitable in the event of a pressure rise due to heating, it is of no use in the event of direct damage caused to the tank.
The invention aims to afford a practical and universal solution to the problem of storing a high-pressure fluid on a vehicle.